


Pumkin Carving

by Cress1029



Series: The Chronicles of Meg [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cress1029/pseuds/Cress1029
Summary: Rogue had let a lot of things slide since coming to the school for gifted youngsters. She had held her tongue when Jean ‘borrowed’ her hair brush, or Kitty phases through the friggin’ wall to ask for the homework answers. She put up with Kurt ‘bamfing’ in and out of rooms at random. How he hadn’t given anyone a heart attack yet was beyond her. She listened to Scott and Jean being oblivious and stupid, without screaming ‘just ask him out!’, a true testament to her self-restraint. She dealt with all the weirdness, but not having pumpkins to carve the days leading up to Halloween was unacceptable
Series: The Chronicles of Meg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994074
Kudos: 6





	Pumkin Carving

Rogue had let a lot of things slide since coming to the school for gifted youngsters. She had held her tongue when Jean ‘borrowed’ her hair brush, or Kitty phases through the friggin’ wall to ask for the homework answers. She put up with Kurt ‘bamfing’ in and out of rooms at random. How he hadn’t given anyone a heart attack yet was beyond her. She listened to Scott and Jean being oblivious and stupid, without screaming ‘just ask him out!’, a true testament to her self-restraint. She dealt with all the weirdness, but not having pumpkins to carve the days leading up to Halloween was unacceptable. She recruited Megan to get Scott to drive them to the pumpkin patch after school where they got way more pumpkins than Rogue thought necessary.

“We have a tendency to blow things up, or melt them, or send them to another dimension or-“ Megan had started to explain before Scott cut her off.

“We’ll need them.”

With the help of Megan, Rogue had been able to convince Logan to carve pumpkins with them. He did so with less complaining than they expected and minimal cursing. He didn’t bother with any of the tools they had scattered around the table opting to use his claws. It was a simple Jack-o-lantern face.

Scott’s first three attempts at his carving sat in a pile, leaving the room smelling like burning pumpkins. Megan had bet him a pack of M&Ms that he couldn’t do it with his visor. They kept adding to the bet every time he failed. By his fourth attempt the bet was two packs of M&Ms and a Kit Kat.

“You did a car,” Megan snorted, thoroughly unimpressed.

“Shut up,” he said, turning the lopsided pumpkin away from her.

She laughed before returning her attention to her pumpkin after passing him the M&Ms and Kit Kat.

“You realize you can’t use your mutation for that right? You are going to melt the whole thing,” Scott pointed out.

“Shut it, Summers.”

She allowed Jean to move the fizzling melted pumpkin into the stack with the previous one with telekinesis before she picked up the normal carving tools. She glanced over at Rogue’s carving of a witch before starting hers.

Kitty was still emptying her pumpkin nose, face scrunched in disgust.

“It’s disgusting,” she complained when Jean asked what was taking so long.

“I agree,” Kurt said, holding up his hand where the blue fur was camped together with orange pumpkin innards.

Logan huffed and moved around the table to finish hollowing both their pumpkins.

Jean kept levitating knives across the table. Megan loved the girl but the knives were shaking a bit too much for comfort.

It was no minor miracle that no one lost a finger. Logan was stabbed with a carving knife, but that had been his fault.

They had lined the pumpkins up along the kitchen Counters: Logan’s jack-o-lantern face, Scott’s car, Rogue’s witch, Kurt’s lion, Kitty’s cat with a witch hat, Jean’s elephant (“It was the only thing I could think of, Meg!”), and Megan’s mediocre portrait of Logan.

“Really, kid?” Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

“You were sitting across from me,” She shrugged.

Scott muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘overachiever’.

They then moved to the common area to watch cheesy Halloween movies. Megan and Kurt didn't do so well with horror movies.

Halfway through it and Logan was out. Followed by Megan and Kitty. Eventually Kurt started to nod off. After the first one Rogue noticed Scott had fallen asleep head on Jean’s shoulder. Rogue made a mental note to tell Megan. She was going to tease him mercilessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciate. Happy Halloween, and Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
